


Here's to the Good Times

by jacksonstilinskis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 21st century child right here can you tell, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Graduation, I feel like everything I write has phone calls and texting, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonstilinskis/pseuds/jacksonstilinskis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is surprised he even made it to graduation alive, honestly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's to the Good Times

**Author's Note:**

> Because I graduated a couple weeks ago and right after the ceremony ended I saw this couple kiss and their tassels got in the way but it didn't matter because they were so happy and I instantly thought of Sterek.

Stiles is surprised he even made it to graduation alive, honestly.

He's even more surprised (and completely ecstatic) that he has a wonderful boyfriend whom he loves dearly to share it with.

Derek's been even more excited than Stiles has, really, and it's actually the most adorable thing Stiles has ever seen.

After weeks of overjoyed grins and "Are you ready?"s and more enthusiasm he's ever seen from Derek, today's finally the day.

He doesn't get the chance to see Derek before he leaves for school, because he has to be there at the ass crack of dawn, but when his phone rings while everyone's running around trying to get lined up in the right order, Stiles knows it's him. 

"Hey, you," he says with a grin once he picks up the phone.

_"Hi there, Mr. Soon-To-Be-Graduate,"_ Derek says, and Stiles shakes his head, chuckling.

"You are such a dork, you know that?"

_"You love it, though,"_ Derek replies, and Stiles can't argue with that.

"Yeah, I do."

_"Well, listen, I don't wanna keep you, but I just wanted to wish you luck. Don't trip over your gown, or shake with the wrong hand, or screw up your speech, yeah?"_

"Thank you for thoroughly terrifying me, you asshole," Stiles says, and Derek snorts.

_"You'll be fine, babe. You'll do great. Hey, I've been meaning to ask you--are they gonna use your real name?"_

Stiles groans. 

"Ugh, don't remind me. They aren't gonna say it when they call me up to do my speech, because I refused to have it spoken more than once, but when I get my diploma, yeah, they are."

_"Gotcha,"_ Derek says with a laugh. _"Alright, I'm gonna let you go, but I'll be right next to your dad cheering you on, okay? I love you."_

"Love you too, sugarplum. Bye."

 

Talking to Derek did help calm his nerves somewhat, but by the time he walks into the auditorium with the rest of his class, in front of all those people, his stomach is in knots. The valedictorian and salutatorian sit on the stage, so when Stiles sits in his seat he's acutely aware of how many people are looking at him and he feels his heart speed up.

Lydia seems to sense it from her seat next to him (and she's still perfectly composed, of _course_ she is), and she grabs his hand and gives it a squeeze, looking over at him with an encouraging smile. 

Stiles smiles back at her gratefully and takes a deep breath, scanning the crowd until he finds his people. Eventually, he finds Derek, and his dad, and Melissa's sitting right next to him; Stiles literally feels his heart warm, because he's glad his dad has someone to share this day with.

Their class president leads everyone in saying the pledge of allegiance, and then Principal Thomas does his thing, and it's over too fast, oh god, and then he's introducing Stiles for the salutatorian speech.

Lydia kisses him on the cheek before he goes, whispers "You can do this" in his ear before she pulls back, and then Stiles focuses the entirety of his attention on getting to the podium without falling tragically on his face. 

Once he makes it up there free of any injuries or accidents, he feels a little better, and it's all pretty okay after that. His speech is more jokes and TV references than actual substance, but he does make sure to mention how thankful he is for his support system: his dad, his mom, in her own way, his best friend Scott, their beautiful class valedictorian, and, of course, his amazing boyfriend.

He hadn't told Derek he was going to mention him, so when he does, he looks out at him, and the guy's face lights up brighter than Stiles has ever seen. He blows a kiss to Stiles and seriously, Stiles just has to laugh at what a sap Derek's become.

After that, he's home free, and he makes it through the rest of the speech fairly easily. Once he's done, he introduces Lydia. They hug as they cross paths, and once Stiles is back in his seat he lets out a sigh of relief because the hardest part is over.

Lydia delivers her valedictorian speech with her usual poise and class, and Stiles is just glad he didn't have to follow her, because seriously, no one compares to Lydia Martin. She spends the majority of the time talking about the importance and value of the friends you make in high school. She talks about Allison and what a ray of sunshine she was and how she'll never have a best friend like her again, and she warns everyone not to take your friendships for granted because one day they could be gone just like that. By the time she's done, there's not a dry eye in the house.

Principal Thomas comes back up and says a few words about how proud he is of all of them, and he "recommends them for graduation," or whatever, and then they turn their tassels, and then it's time. 

They call Lydia's name, and then Stiles' full birth name, god forbid, and as he's walking across the stage the only thing going through his mind is _take with the left, shake with the right_ on a loop, thanks to Derek. But then he doesn't even care, because his diploma's in his hand, and he can hear his dad and Melissa and Derek cheering for him, and he thinks this is probably the happiest he's ever felt in his whole life. He does a very Breakfast Club-esque fist pump on his way back to his chair, because he can't help it.

He claps for everyone, and he cheers for Isaac and Danny, but when Scott's name is called, he goes kind of ballistic, screaming and whooping and pulling Scott into a bro hug when he passes his seat, and yeah, no, he knows he probably wasn't supposed to do that, but whatever. 

After that, it seems like the names never end. At one point, he takes a selfie with Lydia and Snapchats it to Jackson with the caption "Happy graduation from the two smartest and best-looking students in the BHHS class," and seeing as they're sitting on stage in everyone's view, having his phone out is probably frowned upon as well, but when he gets a Snapchat back from Jackson he opens it anyway, rules be damned. He's grinning at them and giving them a thumbs up and the caption says "Congratulations!!!!!" with a ridiculous number of exclamation points. Stiles beams.

He gets a text from Derek that says _Put your phone away, you look like a douchebag._

He cracks a smile but realizes, yeah, he's probably right, and he stuffs it back into his pocket.

 

Once all the names have _finally_ been called, they walk out the same way they came in, and Stiles is so glad he gets to be at the front of the line instead of with the poor souls with S last names, because he gets out of there pretty quickly and once he exits the building, Derek's already outside waiting for him. 

He charges at him, jumps into his arms and kisses him, and his tassel gets in the way and half of the strands end up between their lips, but it's perfect.

"I am _so_ proud of you," Derek says, spinning him around a couple times before returning him to the ground. 

"Thanks, honeybunch," Stiles says, and he's pretty sure he's never gonna stop smiling as long as he lives. "Where are Dad and Melissa?"

"They'll be here in a minute. I went ahead of them so it could be just the two of us for a second. Speaking of them, though, guess what?"

Stiles raises a brow. "What?"

"Well, your dad was crazy nervous right before you went up for your speech, so throughout the whole thing, he held her hand. And then, after Scott got his diploma, they were both so happy for the two of you that they just...they kissed."

Stiles' jaw drops to the floor. "Oh my _god,_ you're kidding. Finally! What happened after? Was it awkward? Was he awkward?"

"Surprisingly, no," Derek says with a chuckle. "They were both kind of embarrassed about it for a minute, but then they just laughed and that was that. It was stupidly cute, actually."

Stiles beams, and it's strange, because he never thought he would want his dad to be with anyone but his mom, but Melissa is the exception.

He kisses Derek again, just because. 

"I'm a graduate," he says.

Derek smiles. "You sure are."

Once they catch up with the Sheriff, Scott, and Melissa, it's hugs and kisses all around. Then they call Lydia and Isaac over and the seven of them take about a million pictures with every possible combination of people.

 

Later, when Stiles is sprawled out on his couch, cuddled up close to Derek, he scrolls through the pictures from the day he has on his phone. He smiles at the one of him holding up his diploma and Derek pointing at him with a huge grin on his face, and sets it as his phone background.

He makes a kind of dorky collage of a few of the pictures and Instagrams it, and then posts one of him, Scott, Isaac, Lydia, and Derek to Twitter with the caption "The Fabulous Five."

He sends that same picture to Jackson, and types with it _Wish you could have been here. Miss you._

After a minute, he sends the same thing to Allison's old number, which is probably a thousand different kinds of crazy, but he doesn't know how else to express it.

Derek, watching Stiles over his shoulder, sees him do it. But he doesn't say anything about him being insane, because it's Derek, and he gets it. He presses a gentle kiss to Stiles' temple and says "I miss her too."

Stiles smiles. "Maybe we can go visit her tomorrow. And Erica and Boyd."

"Absolutely," Derek says, pulling Stiles impossibly closer. "That's why I was so excited to see you graduate, you know. After everyone that's died, or left, I was just...I was so happy the four of you made it, you know?"

"I know, doodlebug. I felt the same way. And I was so happy I had you to share it with, too," he says, winking at Derek.

"I love you so damn much, Stiles, d'you know that?" Derek asks, burying his face in Stiles' neck. 

"You're alright, too, I guess," Stiles says, bursting out laughing when Derek glares up at him. "Just kidding. I love you, too, buttercup."

 

The "Fabulous Five" go to the cemetery together the next day and reenact their graduation for Erica, Boyd, and Allison. Lydia and Stiles do the Cliff Notes version of their speeches and then Derek acts as their principal and does the hand-shaking and diploma-giving for the four of them. Once they're done, they call Jackson and then just sit there awhile, and it's almost like the pack's back together again. It's sad, but it's nice.

Stiles lays there with his head in Derek's lap and decides that there's nothing he would rather be doing on his first day of freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up a little more pack-oriented and less Sterek-oriented than I intended when I started it, but I'm still happy with it. I hope you guys like it too. :)


End file.
